Divine Runic Masters Guild
One of the leading and respected organizations in the inner Asura Road. The Divine Runic Masters Guild is an association of inscription masters that have transcended the commonplace inscription with 'divine' inscriptions. These miraculous inscriptions use the Asura Heavenly Dao in enchanting things that was formerly deemed impossible like turning coal into gold. Ranks 3rd grade Divine Runic Master If one had to forcefully equate ranks of divine runic masters with the cultivation ranks of a martial artist, then a third grade divine runic master was equal to Divine Transformation. Divine Transformation realm powerhouses could be found everywhere, but third grade divine runic masters had a considerable amount of status. If a third grade divine runic master were a bit younger than average, proving that they had a bright future ahead of them, there would be many great influences that would try to win them over. Yue Liuxing’s senior-apprentice brother was in this type of situation. He had studied the divine runic arts for only several dozen years, and now he had become a third grade divine runic master. Although he was only at the third grade, there were many leaders of large influences that were polite to him, because there was a chance that he could become an Elder of the Divine Runic Masters Guild in the future. 4th grade Divine Runic Master A fourth grade divine runic master was equal to a Divine Lord. The truth was that a third or fourth grade divine runic master was far more precious than a comparable martial artist of that boundary. They were beings that had the ability to transcend the normal inscription styles and use the Asura Heavenly Dao, thus there were only a few number of them. 5th grade Divine Runic Master A fifth grade divine runic master was equal to a Holy Lord. They were considered protectors and officers in the Guild. 6t'h grade Divine Runic Master' A sixth grade divine runic master was equal to a World King. Torchriver was a sixth grade divine runic master, and 100,000 years ago, his cultivation had been that of an ordinary World King. Outstanding sixth grade divine runic masters were similar to Great World Kings. 7th grade Divine Runic Master A seventh grade divine runic master would be equal to an Empyrean. And in fact, there were many divine runic masters that had the strength of an Empyrean! It had to be known that in the Divine Runic Masters Guild, an eighth grade divine runic master was a legend and ninth grade divine runic masters were ancient myths that only existed billions of years ago. It could be said that a seventh grade divine runic master was the highest level there was, and if one had such ability, they could even become Guild President of the Divine Runic Masters Guild! Members Elder: * Grandmaster Su (Old Su) * Grandmaster Xue (Lao Xue/Old Xue) * Song Wen Disciple: * Luo Yubai * Yue Liuxing * Yue Qifeng * Clearshadow (Qing Ying) * Dreampearl (Meng Yao) * Raindrop Envoy: * Su Ya (Extreme Star Holy Lands) Former members * Torchriver Category:Asura Road Category:Divine Runic Masters Guild Category:Divine Runic Master Category:Association